gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
V-Rock
V-Rock est une station de radio de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City et Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories qui diffuse du metal et du hard rock. En 1984, la radio est animée par Couzin Ed et Lazlow alors stagiaire, puis par la suite elle est animée seulement par Lazlow en 1986, après avoir accepté de recevoir un salaire moindre. Le vautour du logo de la radio sert également de mascotte à la station. On peut ainsi entendre, dans des annonces de la radio dans GTA: Vice City Stoires, des cris de vautours, et une des accroches de la station était "You're the flesh of the Vulture" (Vous êtes la viande du vautour). Par ailleurs, Lazlow se plaint que "cette oiseau stupide" a plus de temps d'antenne que lui. La radio se présente également dans ses annonces comme une station pour les "vrais" hommes, se moquant des musiques diffusées sur les stations concurrentes. V-Rock possède également une ligne téléphonique, qui sera utilisée par quelques personnes dans GTA Vice City, dont Couzin Ed qui reprochera à Lazlow de lui avoir volé son travail, Mitch Baker pour se plaindre de ne pas diffuser assez de "vrai" rock et un personnage qui s'appelle Snow Dog. La ligne est également présente dans GTA Vice City Stories, mais une seule personne appelle pour se plaindre de Couzin Ed, à qui Lazlow se rallie aussitôt. En 1984, les studios de la radio sont situé à Reddick, puis à Vice City en 1986. Playlist GTA Vice City thumb|Studios de la station, à [[Downtown Vice City, Vice City, 1986]] *Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" (1984) *Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" (1983) *Quiet Riot - "Cum On Feel the Noize" (1983) *The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" (1985) *Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark At The Moon" (1983) *Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" (crée spécialement pour le jeu) *Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes To Midnight" (1984) *Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" (1981) *Alcatrazz - "God Bless Video" (1985) *Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" (1986) *Autograph - "Turn Up The Radio" (1984) *Megadeth - "Peace Sells" (1986) *Anthrax - "Madhouse" (1985) *Slayer - "Raining Blood" (1986) *Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" (1982) *Love Fist - "Fist Fury" (crée spécialement pour le jeu) *David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" (1986) GTA Vice City Stories *Dio - Holy Diver (1983) *Queensryche- Queen Of The Reich (1984) *KISS - Lick It Up (1983) *Dokken - Breaking The Chains (1983) *Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take (1984) *Accept - Balls To The Wall (1984) *Scorpions - Rock You Like A Hurricane (1984) *Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom (1982) *Ted Nugent - Stranglehold (1975) *Ratt - Round and Round (1984) *Judas Priest - Electric Eye (1982) *Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill (1984) *Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) (1983) Anecdotes *Le mot "Rock" du logo a la même police que le logo d'Iron Maiden. *Couzin Ed est aussi un clin d’œil à Iron Maiden, en particulier à leur mascotte, Eddie the Head. *A un moment, Couzin Ed fait référence au film This is Spinal Tap en disant "let's turn it up to 12" (montons jusqu'à 12), référence à la scène de l'amplificateur qui va jusqu'à 11. *Une annonce de la radio reprend les premières secondes de "Jesus, Mary & The Holy Ghost" de Dio. *Par ailleurs, V-Rock peut se prononcer We Rock, comme une autre chanson de Dio. *Les Love Fist sont un groupe créé pour le jeu, qui caricature les groupes de Metal de l'époque (en particulier de Glam Metal, comme Poison ou Mötley Crüe). On peut les rencontrer au cours de plusieurs missions, et ils sont référencés dans d'autres épisodes. *Dans Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas on peut trouver un V-Rock Hotel à Las Venturas, parodie du Hard Rock Hotel and Casino de Las Vegas. *"Round and Round" de Ratt peut aussi être entendue dans Saints Row, un GTA-Like, tandis que "Working for the Weekend" de Loverboy peut-être entendue dans Saints Row 2. *''Peace Sells'' de Megadeth est également présent dans le GTA-Like True Crime: Streets of LA. *A la fin de Queen Of The Reich, Couzin Ed dit "Metal up your ass" qui est une référence au nom original de l'album Kill 'Em All de Metallica, bien qu'aucune musique de Metallica soit joués sur V-Rock. *Laslow cite à un moment le passage "It's better to burn out than to fade away" ("il vaut mieux brûler que de disparaître") de "Hey Hey, My My (Into the Black)" de Neil Young, qui fut également repris sur la chanson "Rock On Ages" de Def Leppard, ainsi que sur la lettre de suicide de Kurt Cobain, leader de Nirvana, décédé en 1994. *Le "Vrock" est également un monstre du jeu Donjons & Dragons, ressemblant à un vautour géant humanoïde. Vidéos GTA Vice City thumb|center|335 px GTA Vice City Stories thumb|center|335 px en:V-Rock de:V-Rock es:V-Rock pl:V-Rock pt:V-Rock fi:V-Rock Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Stations de radio Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA Vice City Catégorie:Stations de radio dans GTA Vice City Stories Catégorie:Stations de rock Catégorie:Entreprises Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA Vice City Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA Vice City Stories